


If We've Still Got The Right

by rainy_fangirl



Series: songfics [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: "this isn't even cute anymore it's just dumb" is literally what I texted my beta, Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Natsu Needs a Hug, Post-Canon, Songfic, unrequited if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: "So what's it gonna be? I wanna be with you..."Happy ever after, once the dragon’s been slain, isn’t as easy as either of them had thought it would be.





	If We've Still Got The Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for all those angry nalu fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=for+all+those+angry+nalu+fans).



_ {Fine! _

_ We're “damaged” _

_ Really “damaged” _

_ But that does not make us “wise” _

_ We're not “special”, we're not “different” _

_ We don't choose who lives or dies} _

 

The past few years had been rough, Lucy was willing to admit that to anyone. So many people had died in the Alvarez invasion, recovering from it wasn’t glamorous. She didn’t sleep for the first year and a half afterwards, the moonlight from her recently reconstructed apartment kissing her thousand tiny scars. They had burned the dead, enemies and friends alike in the river that runs next to the crumbling remnants of the Guild Hall. Turned to ash and dust the old fashion way, Natsu hadn’t spoken since his fight with Acnologia. Happy ever after, once the dragon’s been slain, isn’t as easy as either of them had thought it would be. 

 

_ {Don't you want a life with me? _

_ Can't we be seventeen? _

_ That's all I want to do _

_ If you could let me in _

_ I could be good with you} _

 

Lucy wanted to start small, being in the same room for more than fifteen minutes. Natsu didn’t want to try at all. He didn’t even meet her eyes anymore, her guildmates were growing restless. With Levy expecting her third baby, Juvia’s engagement, and Erza’s not-so-secret secret hookup, it felt that she would die single. That alone wouldn’t be that bad, but that was when she still had a best friend and a cat. When everything had rushed, they hadn’t even stopped to consider the consequences, the idea that neither of them would emerge alive wasn’t even on the cards. Chaste kisses, gentle tugging off of clothes. Anything to save him, to save them. Lucy had never thought past her happy ending, her expected ending. This time, last year, she’d expected to be with Natsu, engaged, married even. Not this, not cold, shaking from the nightmares, baby teardrops running down her cheeks and glimmering in the moonlight. Not what she wanted or expected at all. 

 

_ {People hurt us _

_ Or they vanish _

_ And you're right, that really blows _

_ But we let go.. _

_ Take a deep breath} _

 

They all had their ghosts, it was a staple of guild life, they wouldn’t be there without it. They grew up, they moved out, they had to. Loving Natsu Dragneel had been a calculated risk, something Lucy had made absolute certain of before committing to it. He was already smitten with her, the seduction, the ‘getting together’ should have been a piece of cake. But that was when he could stomach seeing her. Despite Erza’s protests, the (former) best friends hadn’t spent any time together after the war, Lucy passing her recovery time by working on “Iris’s Adventure”, and wondering if she’d ever practice magic again. Fairy Heart had run her down, ragged and ripped at the edges. Natsu had been…..Silent in the infirmary as he healed. Barely anyone had spoken to him, he didn’t want to be touched after the war, tending to his own wounds with the guidance of Porlyusica. It still wasn’t enough. 

 

_ {Maybe prom night _

_ Maybe dancing _

_ Don't stop looking in my eyes _

_ Your eyes} _

 

Lucy had been the one to break the ice, knocking on his door at four am in the middle of a blizzard, after yet another sleepless night. “You bastard! Open the fuck up, Nats! I’m serious!” He’d been grumpy looking, not a surprise, most people would be at four am. 

“Shit, Luce. Come on in.” She bustled through the door before he can change his mind, slipping out of her coat and boots in the entranceway. 

“Why haven’t you been talking to me?” Lucy demanded, hands on her hips, tears in her eyes. She hadn’t gone months of waiting for this, for him, to wait idly by.

Natsu paled. “I’ve been...scared, I guess.” His voice was gruff, vulnerable.

 

_ (Can't we be seventeen _

_ Is that so hard to do? _

_ If you could let me in _

_ I could be good with you _

_ Let us be seventeen _

_ If we still got the right) _

 

Lucy laughed coldly. “You saved the fucking continent. Multiple times.” She deadpanned. “And you’re scared of talking to a girl?”

He blushed. “Yeah.”

Her fingers twitched, itching with the urge to slap him. “To quote Erza, you’re a fucking idiot. Come on, Dragneel, tell me the difference between whatever painkillers Porly put you on and what you really feel.” Lucy’s dark eyes reflected the storm outside. “I’ll start first, I’ve loved you since we met.”

 

_ {So what's it gonna be? _

_ I wanna be with you _

_ I wanna be with you _

_ Wanna be with you _

_ Tonight} _

 

His hand is big, warm against her cheek, and Lucy can’t bring herself to pull away. She tries and fails to meet his eyes, gaze instead resting comfortably on his lips. If she just stayed here, in the quiet in-between...Lucy could pretend. She could live without him, she’d been doing it since the war. It was a staple by now, she could practically forget everything before things had gone to hell. 

 

_ (Yeah we're damaged _

_ Badly damaged _

_ But your love's too good to lose} _

 

Lucy could give it up now, let it burn like the towns they had (accidentally) destroyed together. But what for? She was so lost in her thoughts, that Lucy nearly missed Natsu’s answer. It had been quick, barely a whisper, burning with possibility. His hand slid under her chin, his lips brushed hers, in a type of silent question. “I love you too.”

 

_ {Hold me tighter _

_ Even closer _

_ I'll stay if I'm what you choose _

_ Can we be seventeen? _

_ If I am what you choose _

_ If we've still got the right _

_ 'Cause you're the one I choose _

_ You're the one I choose} _


End file.
